Once, Twice Torn
by pammazola
Summary: Sesshoumaru, plagued by strange new feelings for his beautiful ward, fights to maintain his sanity and discover what he has really been searching centuries for. He would always be there for Rin. Now it is her turn to decide where she truly belongs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything else relating to the anime/manga. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: I know, I KNOW. Pammazola has uploaded this same story now for the THIRD time. How you people must be SICK of me and my nitpicking. I promise not to take it down again. =] I have made some revisions that I am now satisfied with.**

**~oOo~**

_**Once, Twice Torn**_

**~oOo~**

**Prologue**

Many things were different, ever since the start of that war. Much had been gained, yet, so much lost. Rin had known that there was no reversing her mistakes of the past, her foolish, stupid mistakes of a seventeen year old girl. She thought back on her decisions, to leave him, the only man, _demon_, she could ever possibly love. And even after she'd gone, he had followed her, hiding in the shadows, like a wisp of the night, watching over her as the guardian he once used to be. On numerous occasions he saved her life, without her ever knowing it, despite her hurting him time after time. Why had he come, why did he insist on protecting Rin, when she had made herself so clear that she didn't need him anymore? He was out there, fighting for her, and the only purpose that kept the adrenaline pulsing through his veins was his will to keep her alive. But for how much longer, Rin thought. Why did he do this, when it would only bring about his own demise, much too quickly? Yes, maybe they could survive this; maybe they will be able to live to see tomorrow, to wake up in the comfort of each other's arms. She cannot deny him the pleasure he has waited so many years to have, and that rightfully belonged to him.

She had torn herself from him, desperate to severe the connection that held them hopelessly together. Rin realized now that she had been foolish. No matter how far she ran, he would follow her. It was the inexplicable need to be near the one who made their heart beat faster that made this such a difficult decision.

Rin watched the daiyoukai, her lord, her lover, as he continued to fight, slaying adversary after another with his demonic strength alone. A look of calm, silent composure rested upon his features as he destroyed his enemy's army, it was almost convincing. Rin only wished she could hide the fear in her heart as well as he.

Silver light streaked across the dark sky, illuminating the mass grave that encircles the remaining fighters. Her lord looked up curiously at this light - no; it was an arrow - as it hit its target dead on, purifying the long line of opposing youkai. He watched them, bemused, and when finally understanding dawned upon him, he quickly tossed aside the body of another dead foe and turned, slowly, and suddenly saw her.

This was for him, it was _best _for him. His calm features turned to that of pure rage. Didn't he understand, if Rin died, sacrificing herself for the man she loved, _Sesshoumaru would be free._

~oOo~

**Chapter One**

"My lady?" whispered Rin's maidservant, sliding the screen door to her bedchambers open. She stepped cautiously inside. Puzzled, the young demon woman studied the room, taking in the polished wooden floors, wicker furniture, and the silk futon that she had made that morning. Her lady's prized glass figures, gifts from the Mainland, brilliantly reflected the light that the setting sun shone through the window. At this moment it lay open, letting in the crisp breeze of a summer evening. The thin curtains that hung on each side rustled gently, and the maidservant lowered her eyes to the bottom of the fabric, where two slender feet were just visible. She smiled to herself.

"Rin," she repeated, "I've been sent to inform you that dinner is being served. They are awaiting your presence now. Lady?" She pulled the curtain back that concealed the young girl.

What she had not been expecting was to find Rin dressed in only her undergarments, hair a wild mess of tangles, and both cheeks flushed a soft pink from long sessions of tears. Without looking up at the maid, she buried her face into one hand, trembling.

"Are you alright?" the maid asked, grasping her shoulder, "How may I assist you?"

Rin sniffled from behind her hands.

"There's nothing," she replied quietly, "I'm fine." She started wiping the tears away before giving her a kind smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Rai."

"If you don't mind me asking," Rai began, "What troubles you, Lady?"

Rin hesitated a little before answering.

"The – the people," she stammered. The maid cocked her head in puzzlement.

"But… you love the company of others. I have seen you entertain large gatherings with the upmost amount of ease. You are highly lovable as well."

"Lovable," she repeated, turning to stare out the window. The first stars dotted the sky.

_The Lord will not be pleased with me_, Rai thought to herself. His ward was supposed to have been preparing for this dinner since noon, and yet here she stood, looking absolutely the farthest thing from presentable; the elaborate emerald silk kimono he had requested she wear lied thrown over the windowsill. Rin ran her fingers down the fabric absentmindedly.

"Lady Rin," she said, almost pleadingly, "Please tell me what troubles you. I don't mean to be disrespectful," she added, "But as the hostess you must be present among your guests. I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru has informed you of the importance of the men you are to dine with."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Her fingers paused. "He's down there waiting for me as well, isn't he?"

"Hai," Rai answered helpfully. To herself: _and most undoubtedly he is beyond losing his patience_. The maid knew her lord would never lay an abusive claw on the human girl for such a small offense, but sadly this did not apply to her as well. The female inuyoukai shuddered.

Rin forcefully opened her mouth, trying to speak without portraying any of her feelings. She failed. "Akihiko," she finally burst out, taking Rai completely by surprise, "Its Akihiko. I'm terrified of him."

Understanding slowly spread across her face, and she gave the girl a knowing smile. "Come here, dear." Rai took her in her arms, walking her to the futon and sat her down. She was no older than the human herself, but well educated in these matters, mostly from experience and what she had been taught by older, wiser youkai. "What is it about Akihiko that troubles you?" she asked softly, "He seems to me quite likeable."

Rin shrugged."My previous meetings with him… have been less than pleasant."

_Well_, Rai thought, _since we're running terribly late, Lord Sesshoumaru's wrath cannot possibly be much worse that it already is at this point. Besides, this girl needs me._

"Tell me what happened," she said.

**~Flashbacks~**

Jaken was furious.

"Get this damned stuff off me!" he fumed, chasing Rin as fast as his stubby little green legs could carry him. The human laughed at the imp's silly appearance, dashing around the corner of the shiro and into the garden. His face was coated with layer upon layer of makeup, applied by herself, of course. She'd also put him in one of her old kimonos, even one of the nicer ones she had kept. That did not seem to ease his anger.

Oh, he swore once he got his hands on her he'd teach her a lesson! This was an insult to his demonhood!

He shouted more insults at her, but she merely smiled, skipping away from him and having a dear old time until she nearly collided with the sudden appearance of Sesshoumaru. The silver haired dog demon startled Rin and she stopped short. Jaken, who was so blind with rage he did not see his master right away, _did_ crash into the backs of Rin's legs, toppling over his kimono, landing flat on his face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," he murmured into the dirt. "What a pleasant surprise."

His amber eyes regarded the two with ease. Evidently, he was pretending not to have heard a word of the absurdities that had been spilling from Jaken's mouth just moments before.

"Rin, there are guests you must meet."

The two youkai men who stood behind him gazed at her with curious expressions.

Sesshoumaru continued to inspect her with casual ease as he half turned his head to address them, "My ward, Rin."

Respectfully, she bowed. Both of them were among the most curious looking demons Rin had ever laid eyes upon. One was notably the elder, and his son, devilishly handsome, stared at her with narrow emerald eyes, arched eyebrows, and high cheekbones. They bore black markings of a daiyoukai on both cheeks and wrists, like her lord. The similarities ended there.

Their faces were pale and smooth as porcelain, though the rest of the exposed flesh was composed of millions of small, glittering scales of a silverfish hue. The kimonos they wore were black, decorated with a golden crest on the right breast. Muscular calves could be seen through the skin-tight fabric of their pants, so very unlike the hakamas men usually wore. They bore no claws, but their hands and feet were long with filmy webbed skin between each finger and toe. Rin marveled at their hair - just as long as her lord's, but a dark raven that reflected the shine of the sun in offsets of a million rainbows.

The elder spoke first. He did not have nearly as tall of a build as Sesshoumaru, though he made up for it by the graceful posture in which he stood, like an arrow strung to be release from its bow. "I am Lord Katashi. And my son," he laid a hand on the other's shoulder, "Is Akihiko, the heir to Kyushu."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed back and forth between the men and Rin. Though he hid it very well, the daiyoukai still felt a brief moment of unease at the exposure of his ward to the view of these foreign demons. They hardly had a motive to attack her… Sesshoumaru passed this paranoia off as a territorial habit that he had adopted over the many years of protecting her. Still, his instincts told him to end these pleasantries quickly.

"The North and East shall arrive soon as well," he spoke to Katashi then. "We must arrange for certain matters to be discussed, should anything be accomplished this century."

"Yes," he agreed, not taking his eyes from Rin, "Certain matters, indeed."

He disliked her scent. It was much too floral for his taste. He wondered what her age to be, she seemed very fertile. He wondered…

Instead, he asked a different question. "Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said, motioning to Jaken, who still sat on his rump on the ground, skirts fanned out around him, "Is this the general attire in which all of your servants wear?" The imp's face would have deepened to a darker green had it not been for all of the white powder Rin had loaded on his skin.

"Father, do you refer to the fact she is human?" Akihiko studied Rin instead. "Hn. My, such a flattering figure, and a pretty face," His expression changed from amused to thoughtful, "If only you were born a demoness…"

As icy fear gripped Rin, Sesshoumaru swiftly moved to block her from their view, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The way you study my ward, Young Lord, makes me wary."

Undisguised tension hung in the air, and the next several seconds seemed like hours. Finally, Katashi opened his mouth to speak, but Akihiko cut him off with a snort, the noise sounding very strange coming from his smooth lips.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do not take the heir to the Southern Lands for a fool. I was simply pondering out loud. It was just some wishful thinking on my part." He tilted his head to catch a glimpse of Rin behind her protector, and he gave her a predatory glare. Sesshoumaru's hand twitched toward Bakusaiga. The movement did not escape the notice of Katashi.

"Tell me," he said in an even voice, pointedly looking at the sword, "What exactly is the relationship between you and this human?"

"Hai," his son agreed, "I was just about to ask that same question myself."

Rin looked at her lord's face, which had been turning steadily colder. Jaken had risen and crawled through the blossoms to stand behind the giant oak trees, curious as to what might happen next. Sesshoumaru's voice sharpened to a point.

"Rin is my ward. That is all."

The Southerners exchanged a look.

"Really?" Katashi continued, "Your actions loudly speak otherwise. What happened to you, Inuyoukai?" Disappointment colored his voice, "Where has the hatred for the lesser races gone?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said quietly.

Katashi smiled grimly. "You are Toga Inu No Taisho all over again."

But he took a step back when he saw amber flash red.

"Be careful," Sesshoumaru warned in a deep voice, "You might just wear out your welcome."

The mysterious demon's back stiffened."Come, Akihiko," he said curtly, "I think it is time we retired to our chambers."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed, and then turned slightly."Jaken."

"My Lord?" The imp came stumbling over his skirts. Rin had to stifle a laugh.

"Escort our guests back to their chambers."

"Yes! Right away!" he bowed grandly.

Katashi followed begrudgingly, a sneer warping his handsome face. Akihiko, however, gave Rin another glance - something Sesshoumaru did not overlook - and gracefully turned on his heel, black hair weaving around him, following his father. Rin was amazed at how precise their motions were, and could not help but stare at their backs with a look of wonder.

"What are they, My Lord?" Her eyes were still transfixed on them.

He looked up at her, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sakana," was the answer. "They are demon _fish_," he hissed the final word.

"Do you not like them?" Rin sat down in the crushed blossoms that Jaken had landed on.

Sesshoumaru sighed."What I like and dislike matters little now. They are here and will be here for a week. As long as my relationship remains peaceful, you have nothing to fear from them."

"Fear? Should I fear them, my Lord?"

The wind ruffled his silver hair.

"As long as my heart beats, you will fear nothing."

Warmth spread throughout her limbs at his words. She gave him a wide smile, one that was returned by a softened look in his eyes.

"Come, Rin," he said, picking her up in his arms, and sat her on her feet. "I believe a luncheon has been prepared for you and me."

~oOo~

Rin sat cross legged on the front steps of the shiro. In one hand she held a small canvas, in the other, a paint brush. An assortment of color dye liquids sat in tiny pots around her.

When she had found the blank canvas in one of the many storage closets, it had given her some inspiration. She tickled her chin with the tip of the brush. What a lovely present it would make, she thought, if she could create her lord a painting. A portrait of him, she knew, would be futile. First of all, he would never pose; it had always been something he despised since the earliest days of his childhood, in any form. Second, she would never be able to get in every detail without losing focus on him to one of his body parts or another; for even she would admit that he was exquisitely handsome, and being his ward did not make her immune to his very masculine aspects.

No, a portrait would never do. She noticed, sitting there, that the magnificent gardens stretched out far before her. There were millions of different blossoms blooming this time of the year, in extraordinary colors against the flushing green grounds. Tall, arching trees draped in moss swayed in the breeze, casting long shadows that danced in the sunshine.

Without her realizing it, the brush began moving itself, streaking across the canvas in gentle strokes. Absorbed in her work, she felt that the motions of the brush brought everything to life: the trees, the blossoms, the fountains that spewed water in rushing arches. Time passed, and still she sat in her trance, adding detail after detail, not satisfied until everything was just right…

"That looks beautiful," said a voice.

Rin looked up, thinking it to be her lord, and was astounded to find the young sakana standing over her, his black hair falling in curtains in front of his face. This was the first time she had seen him since the incident in the gardens two days ago. She had asked her lord why they didn't dine with them in the evenings, but his reply had been vague, only stating that they had their own preparations to attend to until the other lords came. She had not pressed the subject after noticing an annoyed grimace on his face every time she mentioned Akihiko.

But Rin could not help herself. She was both fascinated and horrified by the strange creatures that slept under the same roof as she. They were so different, even for a daiyoukai. Until two days ago, she had been quite certain that no one could match the lithe grace and beauty that was Sesshoumaru, and then she found two that make the inuyoukai seem slightly clumsy in his movements and possibly less exotic than before. She was not quite certain how she felt about making her comparisons.

Now, with the object of her current interest standing directly above her and so close as well, she studied the dark emerald eyes that bore down on her. His bangs had drifted to one side, revealing a trident shaped figure on his forehead, which had somehow escaped her notice under the black hair.

Akihiko frowned, tearing his eyes from her to her canvas. He sighed sadly and pointed.

"Silly girl, you messed it up."

Her head snapped back down, and to her dismay she saw her paintbrush had strayed across the surface, smearing all the colors in its path together. She let out a small cry. The past hours of work were gone. It was ruined.

Rin fought back the tears of both sadness and embarrassment, and did not look back at him for fear of the sakana to see her face. Somehow she thought he would get some sort of pleasure from seeing her cry, and she was not willingly going to give it to him. Besides, it had been his fault for distracting her. He should not sneak up on people when they were trying to focus on something. It was entirely his fault! She gripped the canvas tightly in her hands, not caring that the paint stained them a multitude of colors.

Then he sat down cross legged beside her.

The shock of his actions stunned her into stiffness. Without any resistance, Rin let Akihiko take the painting out of her grasp. He stared at it for a second, and then carefully ran the flat of his right palm across the surface, narrowing his eyes slightly. Seemingly satisfied, he flipped it around to show her his work.

Rin's jaw dropped. The stray streak of paint had disappeared, or rather, had distorted itself to blend into the scenery around it, as if it had never been there. She took back the canvas from him, gaping at it. She quickly looked at his expressionless face, and then to his right hand, which was completely clean and free of paint stains. How…? But more importantly: "Why?"

He only shrugged. "I thought it was pretty. You made a mistake is all, you're only human."

The pun seemed to go directly over her head, making him grin.

"What is your name again? Ren?"

"Rin."

"I see. How old are you, Rin?"

His sudden inquiries sent her heart pounding, and she was certain he could hear it.

"Seventeen, but soon to be eighteen on the Winter Solstice." This seemed to impress him.

"A winter child? You must be strong then, to have survived the harsh bitterness of the cold that easily steals lives well beyond infancy."

"I… suppose," she answered. Her insecurities of him brought another grin across his face. That was another thing about him that was so different from Sesshoumaru. Every time her lord treated her to one of his sacred smiles, the way the muscles in his jaw and cheeks moved together flawlessly in that upward motion to spread smooth lips across his face… the after effect left her bubbly, as if she had suddenly become so light on her feet that she thought she could levitate off ground. If it were possible, she would freeze those moments, just to be able to keep them forever. But Rin liked the way he was reserved as well. It made those memories all the more worth remembering. What entertained her most about her lord's stoniness was the fact he was obviously unaware of how handsome he was. Perhaps it was because he viewed vanity as a weakness, thus never dwindling on any of his own physical features. She wondered if he looked at anyone else's.

Akihiko wielded his beauty like a whip. Each flash of his smile sent her stomach fluttering, and he never gave her much of a chance to recover before giving her another. This made it very difficult not to stare at him.

So it humiliated her to no end when he lifted one finger to her chin and snapped her mouth closed for her. She shivered at his cold touch.

"Well, Rin," he said in a velvety voice, "I see you are preoccupied at the moment. I had been hoping to see more of you." He shrugged again, "Perhaps another time." He made to stand.

"Wait," she said, before she could stop herself. His gaze turned back to her.

She felt the tip of her ears turn red. "I have some time."

Akihiko didn't hide his pleasure in hearing this, and eagerly dropped back down to the ground, leaning closer to her than before. She reflexively edged back.

"How long have you been with Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked her casually. His closeness slowed the brainwaves in her head, preventing any kind of fast calculations. He was patient.

"Ten years… I think? Maybe eleven?" Rin had been with her lord long before the disappearance of the Shikon Jewel, "Probably eleven."

The Sakana nodded."That's interesting. I hadn't heard of you until a couple days ago. He must keep you locked away all the time. Does he ever let you leave the shiro?"

"He and I traveled for about a year, and for three I lived in a village called Edo, near Inuyasha's Forest. He visited me often." She answered his questions more quickly now.

"That name you said!" Akihiko furrowed his eyebrows, "Inuyasha, I have heard it associated with your Sesshoumaru's before."

"Well, of course. They are brothers after all, half-brothers, actually."

"_Really?"_ For some reason this information seemed to thrill him, "I had _no _idea!" He grinned devilishly, "Now why would that Sesshoumaru go through so much trouble to murder this Inuyasha, and somehow fail to mention that he is also his own brother? Must have slipped his mind, I suppose." Under his breath, he murmured, _"_This will be quite the scandal."

Rin hadn't thought that Sesshoumaru had wanted to keep his relationship with Inuyasha a private matter. A queasy feeling turned her stomach.

"What else do you know about this Inuyasha?" he asked eagerly, "Is _he _the offspring of Toga Inu No Taisho and that human he always kept with him?"

She opened her mouth uncertainly. "I don't… really know much… sorry."

The disappointment was plain, but then his eyes brightened as he remembered something else.

"What is it _exactly _that your lord keeps you with him for? Forgive me, but such reasons to his actions frequently elude me."

Rin did not know how to tell him that she herself could not give him an answer. She had been with her lord for so long that questions like that didn't seem to matter anymore. Rin wanted to say that it had been fate that had brought her stumbling across the inuyoukai lying wounded in the forest that evening so many years ago. But using such words made her innocent relationship with him appear unnecessarily tainted. There was not one specific reason she could explain to Akihiko, not because she could not think of any, but because there were _so _many. Rin was Sesshoumaru's ward, devoted servant, and loyal follower. But other words could easily take their places, such as companion, friend, maybe even family. She relished the thought of that last word.

Lost in her own world, Rin forgot Akihiko, and he passed the time studying her face. Rin was extraordinarily lovely for a human, with immense womanly beauty and a child-like innocence in those wide brown eyes. He could tell from the glow of her skin and the glossy shine of her hair that she had been well cared for. He remembered back to when he last saw her, leaning against Sesshoumaru while looking at him with terrified curiosity. The Lord of the West had emitted twice the demonic aura when he had been in that territorial state - and the Sakana had noted - just the presence of the girl increased the lord's physical appearance by tenfold. Akihiko admitted even to his father how the Inu's cold, hard exterior seemed tamed by Rin's warm, softhearted nature that radiated from her like her own aura. Katashi had not seemed very interested in his son's theories, and absentmindedly nodded his agreement before returning to the novel he had borrowed from the shiro library.

"Well?" he asked, bringing her back to him. She blinked, as if surprised to find him sitting before her. She blushed in embarrassment. He sighed sadly.

"You know," he began, "I really like the trees here."

"Oh? Why?" Rin asked, looking over at a large oak, thinking the statement quite random.

"Because," he said, "Where I come from, seldom do they grow so large, and never as thick around as the ones in this very garden," Akihiko breathed in deeply, "And the smell! I love the smell of them! Cherry is my favorite," He took a whiff in her direction, "Hn. You have the exact same scent."

"Young Lord," Rin bowed her head respectfully, "You flatter me."

The words made his smile twist into a smirk."I _despise _being called that. _Young Lord_," he spat, "You say it just the same way he does."

Rin noted his sudden hostility, though he still maintained a degree of charm.

"Do you refer to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Akihiko raised one eyebrow at her.

"I'll have you know that he and I are roughly the same age. Actually, I believe I am his senior by three years. Not by much," he admitted, "But nonetheless."

"How impressive." He was taken aback by her sarcasm.

"You know, you never answered my question," he pointed out, "About why he keeps you around, though I think I have a pretty good idea."

"And what's that?"

A wicked glint lightened his eyes. "How often does he bed you? Thrice a week?"

There was a painfully long pause between them.

"EXCUSE ME?"

This time he openly laughed."Tell me, Rin, do you make him beg to take you, or does he force you to submit, seeing as he loves his control over everyone?"

Rin could do nothing but stare at him open-mouthed. Something of an angry spark lit inside her.

Akihiko was beyond entertained. _Do I dare tease her more? _A small movement caught his eye behind her. If she had turned to look, her human eyes would not have been able to see Lord Sesshoumaru's figure leaning against the opposite wall, concealed by the shadows from the setting sun. He had his answer.

Taking her hands in his, he lifted them to his face, pressing them to his lips.

"What are you doing?" she tried to pull away, but his grip was iron tight.

"Please allow me," he murmured against her hands, "To demonstrate to you what pleasure really feels like? Does he even care if you get any at all? I would never be so cruel. I would even let you climax first." He waited for the effect.

"You are DISGUSTING!" she hissed, and he bit back a howl of laughter, "How could you think…? Why would I… WITH YOU?"

"And why not?" he asked, keeping up the fake façade, "Is it because you belong to Sesshoumaru? Do you love him?"

"NO!" Rin said quickly. "Stop insulting me by saying such lies! I may be a human, but I am the lady of this shiro!" She tried to pull her hands from him again, to no avail, "Release your hold! You have no right to desire me!"

"I'll desire anything that belongs to Sesshoumaru," he snarled, finally speaking the truth.

She glared fierce daggers at him. "Release me," she repeated, "Or I will scream for him."

"You are a feisty little fish, aren't you?" he observed, "Like a barracuda. Do you scream for him often?"

Rin filled her lungs in a single gulp.

"Fine," he dropped her hands, and then stood, "He's here anyway."

Whipping her head around, she saw he spoke the truth. The daiyoukai had moved from his place on the wall, becoming increasingly concerned by the distress that was radiating from his ward, but their strained conversation had halted him in his tracks.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called, climbing to her feet, relieved to see him. He glared past her to Akihiko.

His words came sharp and clipped."Because you are a lord's son, I will give you five seconds to disappear from my sight, or I will kill you."

The sakana grinned.

"Little fish," he said to Rin, "At least consider my offer. You know where to find me." He began walking away, and disappeared through the sliding doors.

"My Lord," Rin sighed in relief, "Thank you so much! I thought he would never leave me! Er – my Lord?"

Sesshoumaru had already turned away, walking back in the opposite direction.

"My Lord!" she chased after him, "Did you hear me? I said thank you." She grabbed the loose sleeve of his kimono.

Sesshoumaru paused, giving her an undisguised cold look. "Yes, Rin. I heard you. I heard _everything_." He effortlessly pulled himself away from her, "Go back to whatever it is you were doing. He will not bother you again."

And then he just left her standing there, both of them feeling very confused.

**~End Flashbacks~**

Rai held Rin's hand, stroking it sympathetically. Oh, the young lady was feeling conflicting feelings; that was for sure. She was growing up… and that brought tiny tears to the maid's eyes. What had happened to the clumsy child that used to run down the corridors with flowers in her hair? There was only a ghost of that girl left in this person. And she was hopelessly in love with Lord Sesshoumaru.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: I promise to actually finish this time. =) Please review if you feel like it, even if it's to tell me off. *cough* Ali *cough* I'm currently writing a sequel to **_**The Sakura Dragon**_** but the next chapter for this story will be up swiftly if people are still willing to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

_**Once, Twice Torn**_

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Two**

Everyone else attending this opening feast was already seated. The last of the four lords, their sons, and personal servants had arrived the day before, sweeping down into the courtyard from the sky and landing carefully in one of the narrow pathways, adjusting their leathery bat wings to keep from getting entangled. They greeted their host warmly.

His eyes swept over the empty chair beside him, where his son would sit if he had had one. Instead, tonight it would be occupied by Rin.

Sesshoumaru felt a gentle nudge on the edge of his conscious, and he looked up from his place at the head of the table, down the line of guests, until finally he was caught by the eyes of Satoru.

The Shika daiyoukai brushed his mind again. Reluctantly, Sesshoumaru dropped the barriers that kept his thoughts secret from him and pressed back, mentally flickering acknowledgment.

Lord Satoru possessed psionic abilities. Often, he would place a thought or an idea into one's head, mostly for means of silent communication. On occasions he could even seize the control of one's body through the mind. He seldom used such techniques. It was out of respect he had asked Sesshoumaru's permission for entrance.

Sesshoumaru remembered when he had first introduced Rin to Satoru and his two sons. He and the girl were alone together in his library, as they were every evening, when he felt that familiar brush on his mind again. Rising quickly, he motioned for Rin to follow him before sweeping out the room. Rin had to maintain a steady jog to keep at his heels.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?" she asked the back of his head, beginning to pant slightly.

"No." He slid the wooden doors opened and walked out onto the front steps of the shiro, down them, through the gardens. With a wave of his hand he ordered the guards to lift the barrier on the front gate. Then he paused just outside it. Rin came to a halt beside him, grasping his shoulder. She knew he did not mind her touch.

"My Lord-?"

"Quiet," he commanded, looking out into the distance. Rin followed the gaze of his amber eyes with puzzlement. They were almost there, he knew.

The sound of thundering hooves came to their ears, and then a dozen Japanese deer charged over the grassy hilltops, leaping in giant bounds and bucking the air with their powerful legs. Each deer had a rusty reddish brown coat, and three were mighty stags with antlers that sat on their heads like crowns. They caught scent of Sesshoumaru and began to slow their pace as the largest of them all charged forth with his head lowered, heading directly toward the daiyoukai and his human at a frightening speed. Rin jumped behind Sesshoumaru instinctively for protection, and was astounded when her master did not make a move to ward off the oncoming attacker. She dug her fingers into his kimono.

The great stag pulled backward at the last second to avoid colliding with them. Rearing up on his hind legs, the stag violently shook his giant head, and Rin cringed back into Sesshoumaru, whom continued watching the deer with the upmost amount of ease.

And then they were gone – and standing in each of their places were demons with big brown eyes and auburn hair. The Shika daiyoukai smiled grandly at the two of them.

Unlike the Sakana, Sesshoumaru had not minded Rin's curiosity with Satoru. He and his sons were equally astounded to find that a human was living under the wing of the vengeful Lord of the West, but were more accepting of the idea than Katashi had been. They did not press on the subject, instead choosing to discuss their hard journey from the mountainous Northern Lands.

That had been four days ago. The week of waiting was finally finished when Lord Manabu and his bat demons arrived. The following evenings would be nights of festivities: Once every century it was tradition, for all the daiyoukai to met under the roof of the current strongest family dynasty of the time, to rejoice the peace maintained between the four lords in Japan. These friendly gatherings were to be used for constructive planning among them. Common problems would be discussed while solutions to those problems would be proposed.

The Inu Dynasty had housed the Gathering for the past thirty centuries straight, but this would be the first in which Sesshoumaru would be the host. His father had instructed his heir thoroughly on the appropriate style and manner he should use to uphold their duty as the most powerful daiyoukai family, though his father probably did not take into account that a human girl would force herself into his son's life and demand his undivided attention every day and protection throughout the night. And now Sesshoumaru found himself refusing to start the celebrations without her by his side. Maybe he was acting childishly. He didn't care.

He sensed a mental chuckle from Satoru. The Shika sent him a thought: _A woman loves to pamper herself to perfection, she could take hours. Are you sure you want to wait?_

Sesshoumaru sent him a flicker of annoyance, and proceeded to shove him out his consciousness, without meeting any resistance. He felt too exposed whenever he was near the Shika, and unused to having to guard his thoughts. He turned his attention to the other side of the table where Katashi and Akihiko were with their heads close together.

Akihiko sat with his feet propped up on the table, hands behind his head, and eyes lidded. He sighed impatiently, and then said loudly:

"I don't understand the way things work around here. Remind me again _why _we are waiting for the human?"

His father rolled his eyes.

"Get your feet off the table. You are soon to be lord of my lands; you will NOT embarrass me in front of the others."

The young Sakana looked down the table of lords and vassals to smile at Sesshoumaru, who was graciously accepting the sake offered to him, though he did not drink from the goblet. He lowered his voice.

"In order for our plan to work, we only need the support of two of the three others, correct Father?"

"Yes."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?"

"Do not worry, my Boy," he replied, patting his cheek in such a manner that made his son scowl, "You just sit there with a smile on that youthful face of yours, and let me do all the talking."

The sight of Akihiko and Katashi deep in conversation made Sesshoumaru slightly uneasy. It had been obvious since the day they arrived that they were planning to exert their dominance over him, or attempt to make him look inexperienced, hence unfit for his position as a lord. They also didn't know him very well.

Sesshoumaru had actually dressed up for the occasion, though he despised it. He pulled back his silvery hair with a golden clasp, and the long locks swam down his back like the gentle flow of water. He wore an emerald kimono, one that would match Rin's, with scarlet and gold stitched seams that flashed brightly whenever the light caught them. A scarlet sash tied around the waist of his white harem pants, and he had even exchanged his boots for a comfortable pair of sandals.

He sighed again. If Rin didn't turn up within the next minute, he was going to excuse himself to go slay the maid he'd sent for her, and then drag her downstairs himself by the scruff of her neck, ancient customs of respect for a Japanese lady be damned! Starting without her wasn't an option for him. He would embarrass her if he must.

Slowly, he began counting backward from ten, and before reaching four, the sliding doors at the end of the dining hall opened, revealing two young women, one human, the other a female dog demon, one of his maidservants. The demon bowed lowly and called out, "Lady Rin" and stepped to the side.

The hall fell silent and directed their attention to the latest member of their party. The majority simply raised their eyebrows and gave Sesshoumaru a look of incredibility, but a few took the opportunity to take in Rin's petite frame. She matched her master in every aspect of clothing, though her long brown curls were instead pile high on top her head, held tightly together by the golden clasp. Her skin appeared porcelain; lips a ruby red from all the makeup. It was very easy for Sesshoumaru to tell she despised every bit of it. The usual charming smile that always occupied her face was nowhere to be distinguished. Every forced, stiff movement she made walking down the table to the spot beside him spoke volumes. He admired the fact she could transform her face into a stoic mask very similar to his own, utterly indifferent. This pleased him, as he knew she was suffering from all this on the inside. Punishment, he decided, for making him wait for her. He would make it up to her later.

Sesshoumaru stood, and walked to meet her halfway down the long table. The only sounds to be heard were the thuds of their sandals on the wooden floor and the thumping of Rin's heart, which everyone could hear. He stopped, extending his arm to offer it to her. She took it, and the lord almost, _almost_ laughed aloud at the red that shone through the layers of white powder on her cheeks. He steered the two of them back down the table, motioning to the soft cushion for her to sit. He returned to his own spot at the head and then raised his eyes to the entirety of the hall. They were waiting for him to make the opening speech.

This would possibly be the worst part for him. However, he cleared his throat. "Now that we are all accounted for," he glared pointedly at Rin, "We can carry on the procedure. I welcome all of my guests: Lord Satoru of the Northern Lands, and your sons, Lord Manabu of the Eastern Lands, and your son, Lord Katashi of the Southern Lands… and your son. I humbly offer temporary residence to all of your accompanied service peoples and vassals during your stay under the roof of the House of Inu."

Words of gratitude swept through out the crowd. Rin sat stiffly on her cushion with her hands folded within her lap, watching her lord make his speech, and ignored the obvious emerald eyes that bore into the back of her head. She refused to even so much as glance in the direction of the Sakana Family.

"We shall carry on with the feast," Sesshoumaru said, who felt not at all compelled to keep talking. Servants catering large wooden trays flooded the hall. There were shouts of satisfaction from the hungry demons as bounties of food were unveiled to them.

"I will give you the opportunity now to explain your prolonged absence, Lady Rin," he murmured just loud enough for her to hear him over the bustling noise that now filled the room, "Because later I will not allow you to speak at all."

"Forgive me, Master," she whispered, barely moving her lips, and found herself staring at his square jaw, "I hope I haven't disgraced you in any way."

"You very nearly did," he growled lowly, not paying an mind to the food offered to him by a servant. "Rin, what is the meaning of your behavior?"

She picked at her own meal with her chopsticks. She couldn't eat demon-prepared food like the rest of them, so the servants always provided her with fish from the nearby river or wild game from the woods. The dishes they made for her had always been satisfactory, but tonight she had no appetite. "My Lord," Rin said, "I was debating whether to even show up for dinner."

"And _why_ on earth would you do that?" He sounded displeased.

"Because…" she sighed, looking away, "I'm scared."

"What for?"

Exasperation flinted across her face. "You are not making this any easier on me, my Lord."

"I know that. Hearing your issues from your own mouth will help me understand, though." Sesshoumaru finally brought his goblet to his lips.

"At this moment I am being watched, by the demon that has been tormenting me even in my dreams for a week now." Rin continued to avoid eye contact.

She heard his fangs gnash together menacingly.

"_Why_ must that imbecile dominate your every thought all the time?" His anger made her half smile.

"Not for the same reason that you might think. Why, my Lord, are you jealous?" she teased, unable to resist. Sesshoumaru reached out and gently turned her chin to face him. His amber eyes narrowed.

"Do not flatter the Sakana. If I desired any such an object it is because its value exceeds that of which Akihiko could ever hope to obtain, hence deeming the woman appropriately qualified to become the central focus of my affections."

Rin was uncertain how to interpret this when he added: "I am your lord, and that makes you forbidden to any man without my blessing."

_You are positively boiling with envy, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's actually rather endearing._

_KEEP OUT OF MY HEAD!_ He turned and shot a death glare at Satoru, who innocently looked away and started to engage his eldest son, Kenshin, in conversation.

_Mind your own business._

He heard him sigh. _I would, if _you _would only refrain yourself from screaming your every thought like a conch in my ear! I hadn't been aware of your dislike for the Southerners. It is very prominent. May I ask why?_

_No, you may not._

"My Lord?" Rin stared at her lord in puzzlement, completely oblivious to the silent communication between him and the deer demon he was openly snarling at.

He ignored her. _Your power is immensely annoying, you know that? How my father put up with you so many years continues to elude me._

_Your father never denied or questioned any feelings or thoughts he had, meanwhile your mind is a scrabbled bank of emotions that is quite confusing to the common mind reading outsider such as me. I can feel a headache coming on._

Suddenly blank surprise colored Satoru's end of line, and he seemed to be lost for words.

_What's wrong, Elderly Lord?_

_Katashi_, he replied, _He's about to speak. This will be interesting. Oh! _Another shake of astonishment shook their mental link as he read the contents of the Sakana's mind, and then quickly he severed himself from Sesshoumaru.

Within a second later Katashi chimed his eating utensils on his goblet. The hall immediately fell silent. Sesshoumaru released his hold on Rin and tried to grab Satoru back into his consciousness, but failed as he was repeatedly mentally flogged backward.

The Lord of the Southern Lands stood, emerald eyes bright, and grinned triumphantly at Sesshoumaru.

~oOo~

"May I have a moment of everybody's attention?" Katashi's voice bounced off the walls in echoes, drenched in confidence, "I promise it shall not take much of your time."

"What are you doing?" Satoru asked, stricken-faced.

"Ah," Katashi grinned, "My dear friend, I see you are confused. Allow me to clarify some matters." He took a sip from his goblet.

"I," he began, "Have been Lord of the Southern Lands for nearly 500 years, since the day that my father had perished in the war with the Continent, fighting alongside many of your own predecessors – Toga Inu no Taisho, for one." He turned to face Sesshoumaru, "I feel it is only right to say something in honor of the memory of our recently deceased ally. This has been the first Gathering in nearly a millennium that he has not graced with his presence. The Great Dog Demon was a hell of a monster on the battlefield, and the sincerest of gentlemen on the throne. He ruled with a firm hand." He pounded his own on the table top, rattling nearby dishes and silverware. "And he was proud! He kept the best interests for these lands above his own personal desires! He is everything that I have modeled my own territory after, in hopes he knows from the depths of his grave that his memory lives on. Toga should be remembered as the great lord that he was.

"I can recount the very first time I was honored to be brought before him. It was just weeks before the start of the war with the Continent. My father had wished I accompany him to the last Gathering before the start of the war. I had never been more terrified or excited in my life than I was among the mighty lords of the time," He laughed, "Satoru, you were very young then, and quite handsome if I recall correctly. You had just recently received your inheritance, the start of a nasty war.

"Everyone I spoke with outside the Southern territories had promised me that the great Lord Satoru would steal the title back from the Inu Family, and a new power would arise in Japan. As everyone can see now, it's been five hundred years, and you've still have yet to do so."

"The Dog General was very great," the Shika replied quietly, "I had no desire to take the power my friend had every right to possess."

"Hai," Katashi said, "We all know you worshipped him." He pointed at Satoru with one finger, "But you can't deny it was within your abilities to switch your positions?"

"…No."

This satisfied Katashi, and he turned then to Manabu.

"You were there as well, Friend from the East."

"Hm?" was his answer. The bat demon and his son seemed to be in another world within their heads, not paying much attention to what was going on.

"The last Gathering before the war," he reminded him impatiently.

"Oh, yes. What about it?"

"That was the first time you were brought before Toga as well, wasn't it?"

"Hai," he replied, rearranging his wings to a more comfortable position. The koumori was surely a magnificent sight to behold. He and his people were very different than the bat demon tribe Rin had seen in the mountains. Both he and his son had skin of a dark brown shade, almost black, with silver daiyoukai stripes. Manabu's large black eyes were glimmering onyx.

"You were more interested in the planning and mapping out of the war than actually fighting in it. You must have admired Toga, for both his strength and his skill as a general."

"Indeed."

Katashi finally looked back up at Sesshoumaru, who was watching him with careful amber eyes. He smiled. "The first time I came to the West, was also the first time I met _you_."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

"You don't remember," he continued, "The age you were was even younger than my own son." He rested a hand on Akihiko's shoulder, "You were barely a pup."

"This has all been very nice," Satoru quickly cut in, "But I do believe we should continue on with the feast, don't you agree, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Let him finish," he said. Rin nodded her agreement, suddenly interest in the history that was being unveiled before her.

Satoru flashed his hazel eyes dangerously at him. Despite the remarks on his age, he appeared rather young to Rin, but that could possibly be because her human eyes could not distinguish the age of a daiyoukai. He had gold that striped his tan cheeks. Auburn hair flowed freely to his waist in long locks similar to her master's. _Could he really be that powerful?_ She wondered to herself. _What does he possess that my Sesshoumaru does not? _

"Well, then," he cut off Katashi for the second time, earning him a look of deep disdain, "Since we're all giving our own accounts and views on Toga, here is mine."

"Now wait just a second, Lord Satoru!" Katashi snapped, still standing, "You are being quite rude, interrupting me as you do! What I wish to share with the company among us is of the upmost importance. I might not know the culture and customs of your people in the North, but I do know of a manner called respect which is widely practiced throughout the world."

The Shika stood, glaring at him. Then, astonishingly, he grinned at his fellow lord.

Unknown to everyone else in the room, Satoru sent a mental threat across the table to him, something so horrible that Katashi snapped his mouth shut and stared at him with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru could only guess what speech was being passed between the two raging lords, and didn't like the fact Satoru wouldn't let him in on the matter. His gaze drifted between them.

"Are the two of you finished?"

An invisible force pushed Katashi backward onto his empty cushion. He eyed Satoru warily.

"I seem to have underestimated you."

"Obviously." A little smugness colored his voice.

"Then by all means," he said curtly, "Carry on with the feast. I am finished… for now."

"You are quite wise," Satoru complimented, and then turned to Sesshoumaru, smiling. _No, I am not going to tell you anything… just yet._

_Why?_

_The human, I don't believe, should care to witness any murders that may be committed tonight if I were foolish enough to tell you. It isn't going to heal her of any of her insecurities of us. I can smell it on her. _He sat back on his cushion, smoothing the creases of his kimono flat.

_Is that so? Or are you just using my ward as an excuse?_

_I can't imagine that she would much enjoy the sight of blood directly after her meal. And nor would I, very much._

Sesshoumaru mentally snorted. _Forgive me. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the either of you. Tell me though; was it really quite so serious?_

He fought back a growl as he was cut off once again.

"My Lord?" came a voice from beside him. Noise refilled the hall.

"Yes, Rin?" He'd forgotten her in all the tension.

She looked at him with lidded eyes.

"May I leave?"

"_No_. You have only just arrived. No one is released until my say so. You cannot possibly be tired already."

"I am," she yawned for good measure. He frowned, contemplating the situation.

_No one has ever left the Opening Feast prematurely, and then again, we've never had a human among us on the Opening Feast, either._ If you must, I suppose, you may rest your head on my shoulder, but you _cannot_ fall asleep. Do you hear me, Rin?"

She had already moved herself swiftly beside him, abandoning her uneaten food, and buried her face into his sleeve, sighing in contentment.

He had half the mind to tell her not to smear her makeup on him, but the sight of her blissful smile chased the thought from his mind. The whispers about them came from down the table and fell deaf on his ears. She was barely a woman, he reminded himself. Rin was childish enough still to need someone to lean on, and for a decade of her life that person had always been him. There was no shame in how he cared for her.

Rin looked upward at her master. He was so kind to her, much more than she thought she deserved. How was it that the sight of him was all she needed to feel… loved? Because he did love her, right? She'd never asked him, only assumed. He had taken her in as little girl, tolerated with patience her foolish giggling and squeals that had driven Jaken insane. The thought of how immature she must have been with her lord came back to haunt her. Offering him flowers (really, what would he do with those?), composing idly poetry (her voice was horrible), and calling him _puppy_, the horror was too much for her. She hid her face back in his kimono.

Despite herself, Rin found she still wished to be wandering the countryside. It had been many years since she and her lord, accompanied by Jaken and the deceased Ah-Un, had turned their backs to civilization, and took with them only the clothes they wore on their backs, and no one but the stars to watch over them. The troubles that had found them were nearly endless and almost always concluded with her lord cutting short some unfortunate life. So she feared nothing, and knew she'd be able to sleep curled up against his side, feeling the warmth radiating from his torso and the arm he wrapped protectively around her small body. She wondered if he'd hold her the same way now that she was older.

Ever since Akihiko had mistaken her for Sesshoumaru's concubine, these kinds of thoughts frequently went through her mind. Did everyone else really see her in such a light? Was it not just the Sakana, but even their own servants? She had forgotten to ask Rai if that were true. And if it was, did Sesshoumaru know about any of it? What did he think of such rumors? Was he disgusted, humiliated, indifferent? Or was he…?

The muscles in his arm rippled beneath her as he moved carefully in order to finish his meal. He had been with an arm only for a short period of time, so he was accustomed to doing everything single handedly. She would shift her weight occasionally to assure him she was still awake.

Without Rin realizing it, music began drifting through the hall. She lifted her head and looked around for the source.

The koumori youkai stood on a raised platform at one end of the room, each baring curious instruments of wind, string, and percussion. Experimenting, they had started out with a simple melody, and now were ready to begin a more complex piece for entertainment. Rin sat upward all the way, very interested in the performance they were putting on. The sounds were exotic, completely unique and original to the Lands of the East. One could not be sure they had heard anything else quite so beautiful.

Almost all of the other youkai stood, taking another as their partner, and the dining hall became a ballroom of many gracefully turning bodies that moved in perfect time with the music.

Rin had been so preoccupied watching them that she hadn't heard her lord the first time he spoke.

"Sorry?" she blinked.

"Do you wish to dance?" He seemed slightly annoyed at having lost her attention.

"But I don't know any of the motions," she pointed out, "I would appear foolish."

To her astonishment, that statement made Sesshoumaru grin in the slightest amount, the corners of his mouth arching upward in a playful manner.

"_No one_ looks foolish with _me _as their partner." And with that he stood, grasping her elbow firmly, and proceeded to drag her to the dance floor, barely seeming to notice that Rin was trying her best to pull free from him. She began to drag her feet like a stubborn mule.

"I – I can't! I'll look so out of place among the rest of you!"

"Stop fretting," he commanded, and then the current piece the koumori played ended, and everyone stopped to praise their partners. Quiet murmurs passed between the musicians, and finally they decided on a swift paced song that required fast footwork. As it started, Sesshoumaru took one of Rin's hands in his own. She looked up at him fearfully.

He glared. "Stop shaking."

"But I _can't dance!_"

Sincere shock crossed his face. "Truly?"

"No! Whatever made you think I could?" She was close to tears now.

"When you were little," he whispered. "You always wanted me to dance with you." Other couples weaved around the two of them as they were standing at a still in the center of the floor, "I never would. I watched you with Jaken… I assumed… it was his fault he ended up with sore feet."

Rin let out a snort."Hardly. I broke his littlest toe, remember? I don't think he ever quite forgave me for it."

He could smell the terror that clung to the back of her neck in sheens of sweat. Without giving it much thought, he ran his hand slowly up her back to wipe it away. She shivered at his touch.

Sesshoumaru was feeling _something_, and it made his senses hyperactive towards the girl he held in his arms. The room was illuminated in dim light; however, he could count every glorious lock that sat on her head. The beat of her heart was so irregular that he pulled her closer, pressing it against his chest, and mused at the rapid pace his own heart picked up to match hers. And her smell was different. He buried his nose in her hair.

Then he mentally slapped himself back to reality, and jerked away from her slightly. The curve of his body cried out protests from the missing warmth.

"Rin," his voice was unnaturally husky, making her blush.

"Hai, my Lord?"

"You are going to do this dance with me. That is an order."

"But-!"

He grabbed both her shoulders, squeezing them tightly, but not enough to hurt her, and then moved down her arms to capture her tiny fingers.

"Please?" he whispered, flinching.

What Rin would've given to have had another witness to this miraculous happening. Her Lord Sesshoumaru, yes, the exact same Lord everyone feared, loved, and hated, had asked her if she would _please _dance with him. The word sounded so foreign coming from his mouth, and just to add to the effect, she thought she heard the trace of a whine mingled with it, as if he would be in pain if she refused.

Rin found herself agreeing subconsciously, still in shock at his new manner, and he lifted her palms up to kiss them, as he had always done since she was little when he was grateful that she did something that pleased him. And she was now a lady; it was the polite and expected action for him to do.

Any onlooker would think if he kept going, taking one of her fingers in his mouth, for instance, she probably wouldn't protest. Then he could move steadily up an arm, nuzzle her neck, and perhaps even nibble her earlobe, before finally finding her lips. He would part them with his own so as to at last taste that delectable essence of hers he had not known that he'd been craving for so many years.

But he didn't, of course.

Instead, he took Rin's right hand in his, and his face morphed back into its usual mask of icy blankness.

"Ease yourself," he reassured her, "I am a very good dancer."

"Okay," she said nervously, not at all certain how he would know. Being of noble birth, it was probably a requirement for him to learn. He might hate it as much as she did, but it would be more bearable this way.

A new number was about to start, and he was showing her how to position her feet when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

Rin looked up from the floor to see his amber eyes staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair." His voice had dropped another octave. Sesshoumaru reached out and carefully pulled the golden clasp, watching as her long hair unraveled itself before spilling down past her shoulders to caress the curves of her body.

"Much better," he purred.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**~oOo~**

_**Once, Twice Torn**_

**~oOo~**

**Chapter Three**

Rin was not half as bad of a dancer as she made herself out to be.

True, her human-paced movements could not compare to the many youkai that glided by her, but they would still give her double glances once they realized that it was Sesshoumaru who was spinning her in his hands, throwing her into the air, and catching her as if she weighed no more than a babe. He was the ideal partner. It surprised Rin that he knew every dance, but more so that he threw his entire being into every twist, step, and turn; he and the music beautifully complimenting the other.

He had first tried to teach her a simple dance that involved mostly lower body movement, but he lost her at the very first sway of his hips. How was she supposed to compare to such masculinity? He could mend grace and poise with his own silent darkness to create something that was not only beautiful, but unique to only him. There was no way he could belong to her, not one part of the muscle-toned body, focused amber eyes, or even a lock of the silver hair that finally broke free from its clasp to cover him as a silky cloak.

He was a good teacher, and she learned the basic steps to the next three dances quickly. Eventually, Rin disregarded her sandals to allow her sore feet more flexibility. With him leading, she had only to rely on his flawless guidance to keep up with the others.

Fatigue taking its toll, Rin allowed herself to fall backward, confident that Sesshoumaru's arms would quickly catch her long before she could hit the floor. Arching herself against him, Rin slid her arms around his neck and threw her head back, panting. Sesshoumaru gazed calmly down at her, breathing at a light, normal tempo, yet the sweat that clung to his forehead began to dribble down into the hair they had tangled together in a waterfall of black and silver. His face showed a hint of amusement. She was still trying to find her breath, but that was very difficult when he had to share every air molecule that existed between them. His parted lips took in whatever she exhaled.

"Enough?" he asked, intrigued.

Rin lifted her head to look at him before answering."I could not take another step if I wanted to."

"Is that a complaint?" as he brought her upright, placing one arm around her waist so he could carry her to one of the vacant cushions. "And I was under the impression you actually enjoyed it."

"I did!" she insisted. Suddenly blood flooded her cheeks. "Did – did you?"

He sat her down, but did not take a place for himself. Her blush went unnoticed as he had already turned away and began to disappear through the crowd of youkai bodies. She doubted he had even heard her. Possible rejection made her heart clench.

And in fact, he had not heard her, for at that moment Sesshoumaru Became distracted by a disturbance on the edge of his conscious. Turning, he saw a flash of auburn hair that disappeared through sliding screen doors. Without question, he followed.

Meanwhile, sitting on the opposite end of the table from Rin, Manabu was lighting his pipe to have a quick smoke. The candle he had called for was given to him by one of Sesshoumaru's servants, so he was able to ignite the pipe quickly, and inhaled deeply.

Whether he was enjoying himself on this night of the Opening Feast, he could not exactly say himself. It was pleasant to be relieved from the duties of governing his lands, yes, and so far his presence had been well received in the West. The gods of wind and storm had been kind to him on his journey over the mountainous land. Outside, the first droplets of a summer shower were already drizzling in the dark night. Even from a distance, he could hear a clap of thunder shake the sky when illuminated by a brilliant flash of light. He took another deep breath from the pipe.

Manabu's mate, Yori, had temporary power over the East for the time of his absence. He knew this made her feel important, and the joy it brought her, so he took care to make his rounds of the land especially long ones. Everyone had to heed her every whim as they would his own. It made her very happy, so he felt obliged to do it often. When his son would become the new lord, Manabu knew it would be difficult for her to give up her title as a lady, though she would still be guaranteed the comfortable living conditions she had known nearly her entire life. Perhaps she feared she would no longer be as much of an influence to the koumori, though he frequently promised her that would not be the case. Their people loved their lady. Maybe it could be that she would miss the Eastern Palace, the self levitating shiro with spiral towers that literally sat within the arms of Heaven. That was understandable, he supposed.

And then there was a third possibility: It could be she knew.

Manabu blew several smoke rings and watched them float to the ceiling, slowly fanning out before disappearing entirely.

Yes, it was most likely she knew the reasons behind his extended absences, the beautiful gifts he sent her from the exotic places he toured, and forced smiles he bestowed her upon his return, never meeting her eyes exactly. She was not an idiot, or else he would have never consented to marrying her. Why he _did _was for the sake of an heir. His relationship with his son, Jun, was different. He did not try to hide his true nature from the young koumori, because he had proven he could understand. Manabu had purposefully raised him to be an open-minded individual. But that understanding did not make it any easier for Jun to carry the burden entrusted to him, knowing should his father be exposed that their whole world would collapse around them, and his mother would be hurt beyond repair. Sometimes he hated Manabu for making him hide the secret, and every moment spent in his mother's company while his father was away became pure torture.

She had a right to know, he had said one day, and to bring the scandal public was her decision to make. Manabu, slightly vexed, told Jun that that would not be very fair to _him_, because the two hundred years of unhappiness he had dedicated to his mate in order to make an heir would have been in vain, and pointed out that Jun would be risking his entire inheritance. He did not love her, he had said simply. Sometimes that happened in life, when one rushes into making a choice without fully considering the outcome. In a sense, life was unfair to the both of them - for Yori, because she was to spend an eternity in the afterlife with a husband that was unfaithful, and for Manabu, because he was forced to tarnish the trust his mate had for him just to be able to gaze upon the woman he longed for instead.

He had only one mistress, but the number of times he had sinned with her was abominable. Jun had not wanted to know the details of the affair, nor was Manabu compelled to tell him. Jun would never meet this woman; the threads Manabu walked upon were far too thin to risk such an encounter. She was never spoken of by name.

A movement in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and then felt the feather-light touch of his son on his shoulder.

"Father," he heard Jun address him.

He turned his eyes on the young koumori."What is it?" Jun appeared skittish.

"I was just speaking with one of the other guests. He says his name is Akihiko of the South."

"So?" The topic did not interest him.

"He is heir to the Southern Lands."

"Alright," taking another puff from his pipe. He could recall seeing the lad before.

"He told me some very interesting ideas."

"Such as?"

Jun took the chair beside him."He knew a lot about other places, like the Continent. Apparently, he has been there often," He studied his father, "He has met with their emperor."

Manabu nodded."That sounds pleasant."

"It was. He says the Continent is thriving since all the territories have united."

"Good for them." He took a swig from the sake in his other hand.

"Father," Jun went on, "Do you think it is worth our concern how our neighboring enemies grow stronger by the day?"

"I suppose."

"Then should we not do something about it?"

"What are you getting at?" Manabu eyed him suspiciously, "The four territories together are plenty strong enough, with our militaries combined. And, of course, we have Sesshoumaru, who is as great of a shogun as his father ever was."

"Yes," Jun admitted, "But… we are separate from one another. The territories can claim to be almost their own countries."

"Get to the point, Son."

"I think you should propose to the others to unite Nippon."

Manabu stared at him a long minute. Then he waved the thought away with a flick of his wrist.

"Why would I do that? The idea is preposterous." He held up a single clawed finger, preventing his son from interrupting. "Our way of life has not changed for eons. We will be fine as long as we refuse to be influenced by anyone outside Nippon. It is obviously the Sakana has plotted this idea in your head, did he not?"

"But it makes sense!" he insisted, "Give it some thought! With Sesshoumaru's power, what's preventing him from conquering us all? We have to restrain him, make him pledge himself to peace! We stand a better chance united!"

"Enough," the koumori lord silenced him. He ignored the frustrated look Jun gave him as his thoughts returned to their previous occupation…

Akihiko stood with his back against the wall, watching the festivities around him with a disdainful eye. The shika female beside him went completely unnoticed, though that did little to diminish the pride radiating from her. He had been bored, to be quite honest, and Rin had already been snatched up by the accursed mutt. The shika had taken his fancy, so he danced two rounds with her before losing interest. If Akihiko had not been too vain a daiyoukai, perhaps he would have noticed her big doe eyes and the dimples that deepened on her cheeks each time she smiled. She had stated her name at least three different times in the past hour he spent with her, but if asked, he would never be able to recall it.

Katashi was engaged in a large crowd, making speeches and statements that aroused the spirits of their eager youkai. Like his son, he told of his past visits to places like the Continent, and how they were thriving because of the peaceful Silk Road that weaved through the country undivided. Many accepted his theories without question.

_Where is my lord?_ Rin pondered. He has been gone almost ten minutes, and she was starting to feel foolish waiting for him by herself. It could be that he had grown tired of her company. The thought saddened her.

A gentle tug at her sleeve made her look up. A mistake.

The young Sakana gave her a nod of salutations before taking the seat beside her. She started to edge away when she noticed the other youkai that stood behind him, playing with the tips of his raven hair.

"Hello again, Rin," he said pleasantly, "It has been awhile since I could last speak with you."

"Because I was always with my lord?" she asked rather pointedly.

He shrugged his shoulders with ease."Why tempt his jealousy? You know he is."

"Yes," she agreed, sounding a lot braver because of the shika behind him. Akihiko would surely not dare misbehave with her near. Annoyed, he tried to swat away the girl's probing hands, but she mistook it as playfulness, grinning at him broadly.

_Idiot_, he thought, and then redirected his attention. He gave Rin his most dazzling smile. The sight of her blush pleased him."Have you been thinking of me lately?" He leaned onto one of his elbows.

_Only all the time._ But of course she would not tell him so. More likely than not he would take it the opposite of what she really meant. Rin turned away as her reply, and proceeded to scope out Sesshoumaru.

Akihiko was beginning to grow frustrated. He was not going to stick around forever waiting on her. He had to make her talk.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked casually, "I saw you dancing earlier."

She nodded.

"I'm glad. You appeared so skittish before. So tell me, where is your partner now?"

"I do not know, honestly," Rin looked down at her hands.

It was perfect.

"_Would you get out of here!"_ he finally snapped at the shika. Startled and mortified, she left with an obvious lower lip pout. He sighed, and gave Rin a look as if expecting to find sympathy in her.

"Some people," he said, "Just do not understand the concept of 'unwelcomed'."

Rin grinned despite herself.

"Of course, you of all people would be one to know of that quite clearly."

He decided not to be offended.

"Since Sesshoumaru has obviously abandoned you, the _fool_," he added. "I believe it is custom, and my duty as an unengaged male, to offer myself to you, in hopes that you will fulfill my request of at least three dances before the night grows old."

"Your offer is appealing," she lied, "However, I find myself frail from physical exhaustion. I am afraid I must decline." _Where is he? Why did my lord have to leave me?_

Akihiko did not try to hide his disappointment.

"A shame I could not claim your hand sooner. I will have you first tomorrow, I swear it," he leaned closer to her. "I do not understand it though."

Rin looked back at him, cursing at the proximity she was to the furrowed brow on his face. His green eyes seemed to go straight through her to indulge themselves into the contents of her very soul.

"What is it you don't understand?" she asked, edging back.

"You," he said simply, "You are human."

"Hai, I thought we had established this already."

"Hai!" he said impatiently flicked his wrist, "But you are different from all the others! I have never met another human girl in my home territory that would be able to sit in a room of youkai and appear utterly unfazed, as if she could do it every day. You act as if... I do not know. You look willingly into my eyes." His words caught her off guard, allowing him to reach out and brush a curl behind an ear, "You sit with me, talk with me, and allow me to touch you without any fear. Well," he smiled, "Maybe the touching part is a bit of a stretch. Your scent tells all." He inhaled it then, letting out a sigh that brushed her face like a breeze from the ocean. His closeness pushed all other thoughts from her mind.

Akihiko prepared himself to shatter the last remnants of her defense. He brought up a hand to caress one of her cheeks. The feel of her skin burned his fingertips.

"Perhaps that is what attracts me to you, Rin, your strange ability to be able to co-exist with youkai. It allows me to look at a human… more closely than I ever would have before!"

"How unfortunate it is then that this is as close as you will _ever_ get."

The Sakana sighed, and slowly turned to the new figure sitting beside him. He mused at the very long, very sharp white canine fangs that glistened from smooth lips, lips that were twisted upward into a menacing snarl. He raised an eyebrow at the sound of a deep-throated growl.

There was little left to speculate. Akihiko decided then that he very much valued the use of his right arm, the one connected to the hand resting on Rin's cheek. Wisely, he withdrew from her.

"Sesshoumaru," he said pleasantly, "You have returned."

His snarl quickly vanished as though it had never existed, leaving his face clear of the previous anger. "Of course. Now you may scamper back to the protection of your father." Though he felt unsatisfied he could not rip the wretch in two.

"My Lord!" Rin was able to pull her thoughts together and make sense of what was happening around her. "Where did you go? I thought you grew tired of me."

Sesshoumaru did not look away from the demon as he answered: "Certainly I would never have left you without acknowledgment if I had thought I would be gone very long. Lord Satoru had some interesting matters to... discuss."

If that had meant to catch Akihiko off guard, it failed. Instead, he continued to smile at him, not in the least intimidated."Really, it took you almost the entire night to figure it out?"

The inuyoukai raised a shapely brow, "You have the shika to thank that your father is still alive. There were certain topics on his mind that were… most offensive to me."

"That is the point." He leaned back on his elbows. "To make you angry, and show everyone who you _really _are. How many supporters do you think you would have left if you attempted an assassination of a daiyoukai? If any at all? Not even Satoru would stand by you."

"What is going on?" Rin glanced between the two of them, completely confused. "What are you talking about? My Lord is not going to kill anyone!"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru glared sharply, annoyed by her continuous interference. "Do not make promises for me that I do not necessarily intend to keep."

She gaped at him while Akihiko laughed. "Allow me to explain everything," Akihiko chuckled, returning his gaze to her.

~oOo~


End file.
